dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Crock Pot
Note: This page is about Crock Pot and generic recipe explanation. For a list of example recipes, see Crock Pot Recipes. Crock Pot is a device from the food menu that allows the player to combine up to four Food items into a recipe for cooking. The player can build the Crock Pot after researching it at the Science Machine for 100 Research Points. None of the cooked items from Crock Pot can be stacked. Usage Crock Pot has four item slots that can be filled by placing the item onto the Crock Pot itself or any of the slots. Only one item can be placed in each slot. Ingredients Items that can be used as ingredients are raw and cooked Fruits and Vegetables, including Berries and Mandrakes; all raw and cooked Meats, including Fish and Frog Legs; Honey and Honeycombs; Butterfly Wings; raw and cooked Tallbird Egg; Butter; and also Twigs, Seeds and Petals. In short, only Hatching Tallbird Egg and Crock Pot recipes themselves cannot be cooked further. Recipes The outcome of the Crock Pot is randomly decided between recipes that can be cooked with the given ingredients (although, practically, most combinations have only one result). Each recipe can require certain items to be present, for example Meaty Stew requires one of the Meats and can never be cooked without any. Similarly, recipes can exclude certain items, for example Dragonpie excludes Meats and can never be cooked if meat is included. Each recipe has an Importance rating, which decides what the result of the current cooking session will be. The recipe with the highest rating will always be chosen. If there are several recipes with the same importance, a random recipe will be chosen. Some recipes have importance of 0 or below, which means they will never be chosen over other recipes. Such as, Wet Goop, which is always a valid result, but never chosen over anything else due to having -1 importance. The only exception is 0 importance recipes Meaty Stew, Fruit Medley and Ratatouille, which appear to always get chosen in that order. Crock Pot requires 4 food items, however some recipe requirements can be fulfilled with less than 4 items. In such recipes, the remaining slots can be filled by any cookable item that doesn't affect the original recipe or produce a different recipe. For example, Meaty Stew can be made with 1 Morsel. The remaining three slots could be 3 more Morsels, or 3 Petals, or 3 Butter. However, adding Twigs will result in Kabobs, as they are higher importance than the stew. Here is an example of possible recipes from Fish + Cooked Frog Legs + Corn + Twigs: Fish Sticks Importance=10, Kabobs Importance=5, Meaty Stew 0, Ratatouille 0, Fish Tacos Importance=10, Wet Goop -1. This means the result will be Fish Sticks 50% and Fish Tacos 50% of the time, but not Kabobs or any other ones. Although same recipes can be cooked with different ingredients, the resulting health and hunger values are also dependent on the actual items used. (See Health and Hunger values). See Crock Pot Recipes for example recipes along with values. Meat values Some recipes, instead of a certain number of Meat items, require a certain amount of "meatiness" (denoted in recipes as "Requires: >1 worth of"). Different meats have different meatiness values, these being: * 1: * 0.5: * 0.33: The total meatiness is the sum of individual item meatiness. So, for example, Cooked Meat makes 1, Meat+Drumstick make 1.33, and Morsel+Morsel+Morsel make 1.5. This means Honey Ham (which requires >1 meatiness) can be cooked with 2 Meat (=2), 1 Meat and 1 Drumstick (=1.33), or 3 Morsels (=1.5), but not, for example, with 1 Meat (=1) or 3 Drumsticks (=0.99). Butter Muffin Vegetable; Base values: 40 health and 40 hunger (ranges: -26–146 health and 53–170 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 2; Importance: 1 *Requires: *Requires: Froggle Bunwich Meat; Base values: 40 health and 40 hunger (ranges: -3–102 health and 48–183 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 2; Importance: 1 *Requires: Excludes: *Requires: Stuffed Eggplant Vegetable; Base values: 50 health and 50 hunger (ranges: 6–114 health and 55–200 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 2; Importance: 1 *Requires: -or- *Requires: 2 x Fish Sticks Meat; Base values: 30 health and 30 hunger (ranges: 17–50 health and 31–82 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 2; Importance: 10 *Requires: -or- *Requires: Honey Ham Meat; Base values: 20 health and 30 hunger (ranges: -14–54 health and 38–105 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 2; Importance: 1 *Requires: *Requires: >1 worth of Dragonpie Vegetable; Base values: 30 health and 20 hunger (ranges: -2–94 health and 21–170 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 2; Importance: 1 *Requires: -or- *Excludes: Kabobs Meat; Base values: 20 health and 15 hunger, bonus 0.5 (ranges: -7–47 health and 16–99 hunger); Cook time: 2; Importance: 5 *Requires: *Requires: Mandrake Soup Vegetable; Base values: 100 health and 100 hunger (ranges: 24–196 health and 102–306 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 3; Importance: 10 *Requires: (uncooked only) Bacon and Eggs Meat; Base values: 50 health and 50 hunger (ranges: 30–70 health and 58–103 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 2; Importance: 10 *Requires: -or- *Requires: >1 worth of *Excludes: Meaty Stew Meat; Base values: 15 health and 15 hunger (ranges: -51–81 health and 19–221 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 2; Importance: 0 *Requires: Pierogi Meat; Base values: 20 health and 20 hunger (ranges: -132–172 health and 36–295 hunger), bonus 1; Cook time: 1; Importance: 5 *Requires: -or- *Requires: *Requires: Turkey Dinner Meat; Base values: 50 health and 75 hunger (ranges: 8–91 health and 94–203 hunger), bonus 1; Cook time: 3; Importance: 10 *Requires: 2 x -or- *Requires: >1 worth of *Requires: -or- Ratatouille Vegetable; Base values: 10 health and 20 hunger (ranges: -22–58 health and 20–120 hunger), bonus 0.25; Cook time: 1; Importance: 0 *Requires: Fruit Medley Vegetable; Base values: 20 health and 10 hunger (ranges: 9–30 health and 10–22 hunger), bonus 0.25; Cook time: 0.5; Importance: 0 *Requires: *Excludes: Fish Tacos Meat; Base values: 20 health and 20 hunger (ranges: 9–35 health and 22–67 hunger), bonus 0.25; Cook time: 0.5; Importance: 10 *Requires: -or- *Requires: -or- Waffles Vegetable; Base values: 100 health and 10 hunger (ranges: 91–128 health and 17–47 hunger), bonus 0.5; Cook time: 0.5; Importance: 10 *Requires: *Requires: -or- *Requires: -or- Wet Goop Vegetable; Base values: 0 health and 0 hunger (ranges: 0–12 health and 0–12 hunger), bonus 0.25; Cook time: 0.25; Importance: -1 * No requirements Health and Hunger values :Note: this section is under construction; the details may not be fully accurate or tested. Each product of Crock Pot has their Hunger and Health values calculated as follows: :BASE HUNGER + RECIPE BONUS × ( INGREDIENT HUNGER ) :BASE HEALTH + RECIPE BONUS × ( INGREDIENT HEALTH ) This means the final Hunger and Health values are equal to the sum of recipe's base value (listed above with the recipe) and the bonus total value of ingredients, as described below: *Initial (ingredient) Hunger value is calculated as meatiness × 25 + 10 per Vegetable/Fruit. Additional 10 is added for each Tallbird Egg (Note: this is possibly a bug in code and should be 50.). *Initial (ingredient) Health value is calculated as meatiness × 5 + 2 per Vegetable/Fruit. Additional 10 is added for each Tallbird Egg. *Hunger value is increased by 0.5 per Seeds, by 1 per Petals and by 2 per Butterfly Wings. *Health value is increased by 2.5 per Seeds, by 5 per Petals and by 10 per Butterfly Wings. *If Mandrake is used in the recipe, then the Hunger value is multiplied by 2 * number of Mandrakes used; Health value is multiplied by 4 * number of Mandrakes used. *If Honey or Honeycomb is used, Health value is increased by 20. *If Monster Meat or Durian is used, the sign of the Health value is reversed, i.e. it become negative; and Hunger value is halved. *If any food is pre-cooked, Hunger value is multiplied by 1.25. *Twigs as inedible ingredients reduce both values by the percent of these ingredients in the recipe. For example, 1 Twig reduces both values by 25%; 2 Twigs by 50%; 3 Twigs by 75%. *Finally, the values are multiplied by the recipe specific bonus amount and the resulting values are the ingredient Hunger and Health values. Trivia *Before November 30 update, other items besides twigs and petals could be used as fillers. *Cooking food before putting it into the pot does increase the Hunger-value a bit (for most recipes). *Different recipes take different times to cook, Mandrake Soup takes 3 minutes, Kabobs take 2, Fruit Medley 35 seconds, and Wet Goop 15 seconds. *Some recipes like Fish, Corn, Twigs, Twigs can have multiple results (Fish Sticks or Fish Tacos). *All the results are worth 48 science, except Wet Goop which is worth 1. *Many recipes give less hunger points than the ingredients. Category:Food